Frozen Time
by Girlygirl
Summary: A little Spike Dawn piece. One Shot


This is a little something I wrote after the last episode of Buffy, something that I really really wanted to happen or happen in the future. It a Spike/Dawn piece. Please be kind and reply (even if you hated it)!!!!! Frozen Time  
  
She sat there, frozen, by nothing more then her own stupidity, with the remote control in her hand. This is gonna suck tomorrow. She found herself thinking, since that was all she could really do. Her thoughts drifted from tomorrow to Buffy and she laughed in her mind; she always thought about Buffy. During breakfast, during school, during her favorite show, even when she slept she thought about Buffy. She knew that one day or more specifically night, Buffy wouldn't come back home and she wouldn't have a way to bring her back for the 8th time. She didn't let herself think about that often, she accepted it, but she didn't let herself think it. What if tonight's the night that Buffy doesn't come back? She found herself thinking before she could stop it. If Buffy didn't come back tonight it would be her fault for having gotten hurt, plus she'd probably be stuck like this forever. It was then that she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was about to happen and it did. Suddenly she found herself loosening up before she lost control and started to fall. Having only enough time to let out a scream she waiting for the CRASH against the floor. It never came. Opening her light eyes she found herself staring into blue eyes. She blinked a couple of times before rememebering who's eyes they were. Spike's. Glancing at the way they were she noted that she was lying on him, his hands wrapped, protectively, around her. He had cote her, saved her. "Careful, bit." He told her, his voice right by her ear. She shivered, not only from his warm breath on her neck but also because he had called her 'bit'. She remembered exactly who he was and what he'd done then, and pushed herself off of him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, putting some space between them. "Well, your welcome." Came his classic, sarcastic Spike reply. "Thanks." She said, remembering her manners. Her legs almost gave out under her as she felt something being lifted off of her and suddenly the picture of Willow, sitting on the coffee table became clear. Once again he cote her. "Are you ok?" He asked, she was starting to scare him. "I'm fine, Spike." She told him coldly and it broke his heart. He had missed being with her and talking to her and protecting her. He wanted that back more then anything. She noticed the dejected look and her eyes shot towards the floor. "I'm sorry, Spike." She told him, meeting his eyes before continue, "You should probably go; Buffy's will be back soon." She told him, not really wanting to see another Buffy/Spike encounter. "Right then." He agreed with her, heading for the door when the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Dawn, its Buffy." The person on the other end told her. "Buffy, what's wrong?" She asked her sister. Panic rising in her voice. Spike heard the panic and for the second time that night he stopped to watch her. "Its Willow, she's hurt." Buffy told her before adding, "We're bringing her to the hospital. I want you to lock all the doors and the windows." Buffy orders her sister. "Do you want me to come to the hospital?" Dawn asked. "NO, don't leave to house." Buffy yelled into the phone that even Spike heard her. "Dawn I want you to call Spike, get him to stay with you." Buffy told her and Dawn eyes widened in surprise. Buffy must really be worried about her to want her to call Spike. "He's here already." Dawn said quietly into the phone. "What? Why? Never mind just ask him to stay with you." Buffy told her. "Ok, I'll see you when you get home." Dawn said into the phone. "It might be really late, or early, whatever you wanna call it. I love you." With that the line went dead and Dawn placed it back on its cradle. "What happened?" Spikes voice cut trough her thoughts and she jumped. "I almost forgot you were here." Dawn said out loud. "Willow was hurt; they took her to the hospital." Dawn told him. "Yeah your sister's worried about you, I could hear her." Spike told the brunette. "She asked me to ask you to stay, if you don't have anywhere to be." Dawn asked him as she starred past him. He, somehow, stopped the smile from pulling at his lips before shrugging off his black leather duster and throwing it onto the chair beside him. "So, what do you wanna do?" He asked her, letting himself get lost in the past. "Whatever." She answered the cold tone back. His eyes darkened, he never meant to hurt her.., or Buffy. "Well, how's school?" He asked her as she dropped back on the couch. "Its fine, Buffy pretty much screwed that up the first day." She told him, remembering her sister little outburst that day. "I thought you were in danger." "What happened?" He asked, finding anyway to keep her talking so that he could hear her voice. "She came running into my class saying that she thought that I was in danger." Dawn told him, a hint of humor in her voice. "And everyone in that school knows all about her already." She added looking at him. "That's gotta suck, nibblet." He agreed with her, once again calling her by one of his nicknames. "Yeah, something likes that." Was the last thing she said before they started playing one game after another, lost in each others presents. She must have fallen asleep somewhere between rummy and blackjack, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He didn't mind, this was the closest he'd been to her in a while. Grabbing the remote he was sure not to move her as he flipped through the channels. A smile pulled at his lips when a rerun of Passions popped up in front of him. "My lucky day." He muttered to himself as he watched her for a minute before turning to his show. He too fell asleep not long after, letting his own head rest on hers and that's how the rest of the Scooby's found them in the morning. 


End file.
